In a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, for example, a NAND type flash memory, a problem in reliability of data retention in a memory cell may become more problematic with miniaturization and an increase in the number of stacked layers in a three-dimensional structure. For example, when the threshold voltage of the memory cell is changed, it may be necessary to perform a reread operation (retry read) and a total time for a read operation may increase because of the time required for performing the reread operation.